


Regret (Miraculous Ladybug One-Shot)

by xShadowFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Poor kitty cat, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: “I-I love- I like like you..”“I’m sorry...”~re·gret/rəˈɡret/verb1. Feeling sad, repentant, or disappointed over (something that has happened or been done, especially a loss or missed opportunity).





	Regret (Miraculous Ladybug One-Shot)

Marinette’s bluebell eyes had cut a hole in my heart. It was already a month ago, but I couldn’t say so sorry I actually was. And how much I would have paid to change my answer  
~  
The days after my answer, she seemed fine. Not even a trace disappointment. She still was kind and pranced around the school happily and carefree. She still talked to me as she always did, but without the stutter which was laced onto me instead.  
~  
A new boy came a week after. He was charming and handsome and unintentionally held everyone under his spell with his guitar. His blue hair matched Marinette’s blue eyes, which always seemed to follow him around. Marinette held a charm for this guy like she did to me, except the only thing different was that he liked her back. Even thought I already rejected Marinette, it still hurt.  
~  
Two weeks after, I watched Marinette ask Luka out. He accepted and I saw a side to her I’ve never seen before. She was glowing. Her confidence shone like the sun the next few days and everyone saw it, not even Chloe picked on her those days, scared for what Marinette could have done if she did. Her confidence reminded me of a black and red pigtailed girl. If I can’t get Marinette back, I should at least try for her.  
~  
At the next Akuma, Ladybug told me she was dating. I was too late. After the fight, she left hurriedly because she had a date. But I didn’t use my power that fight. I vaulted around Paris and caught sight of Marinette’s silky dark hair. They sat on a bench and watched the stars, and I crept behind them hiding in a bush. I heard her laugh, a beautiful melody to my ears.   
“You are truly a special girl Marinette..” Luka whispered leaning closer to her.  
Marinette began to lean towards him as well, and opened her mouth to say something. I vaulted away before my ears could catch her words, I couldn’t bear to hear what she would say next. At least she is happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww this is so sad.. DON’T HATE ON LUKA! If you do I will Destroy you. I personally ship both of them (Even though it is obvious that Adrienette is gonna win)..
> 
> My other fanfics are still going on, except I am taking a break. Expect bunch of one-shots.


End file.
